lifetime_movie_lmnfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Carrie Dollanganger
Childhood Flowers in the Attic Carrie is the younger sister of Cathy and Chris and the twin of Cory. She and her siblings resided in Gladstone, Pennsylvania until she was 5 years old when her father was killed in a car accident. Carrie and her family then moved to Charlottesville, Virginia to live with their grandparents, while Corrine, her mother regains her father's love. Carrie, along with Chris, Cathy and Cory are locked in the attic of Foxworth Hall, so their grandfather doesn't learn of their existence. Carrie and Cory stop growing properly after the years of locked in the attic - due to the lack of necessary sunshine and fresh air. Even though Carrie was extroverted prior to her experiences in the attic, she is meek and mousey afterward. Carrie suffers and becomes very ill when she and her siblings are poisoned by arsenic-laced doughnuts. The poisoning stunts her growth and she never really becomes well. Carrie, along with Chris and Cathy escape the attic one night. Petals on the Wind Carrie becomes very ill on the bus ride south. Carrie, along with Chris and Cathy planned on fleeing to Florida. Cathy panics, as she realizes that Carrie needs to go to the hospital, but fears that they would be split up if they did so. However, a woman named Henrietta Beech befriends the children and takes them to her boss, Dr. Paul Sheffield. There, he takes care of, and provides medical attention to Carrie, Chris and Cathy for the arsenic in their bodies. Carrie flourishes under the care of Paul and they begin to become a family again. Carrie wants to put the experience of the attic behind her, and doesn't crave revenge like Cathy does. Carrie goes to school, but is mocked and teased for her small body. Cathy eventually marries a man named Julian Marquet, and after a stormy marriage, becomes a widow, and then gives birth to a son. On his deathbed, Julian claims to have molested Carrie. Carrie is thrilled at the birth of her nephew. Cathy then moves to Charlottesville, Virginia to take revenge on her mother and grandmother. Carrie moves with her, but doesn't share Cathy's desire for revenge. While living in Virginia, Carrie begins a relationship with a young man named Alex. Cathy encourages the relationship, and Alex and Carrie are very happy together, until Alex reveals that he wants to become a minister. Carrie, still haunted by her fanatically religious grandmother who called her and her siblings the "Devil's Spawn," is worried about this. Carrie suddenly becomes very ill, and Cathy is shocked. It's revealed that Carrie ate a doughnut poisoned with arsenic intentionally. Cathy assumes that Carrie was worried about her relationship with Alex, but Carrie reveals in a note that she saw their mother, Corrine on the street, and talked with her, begging her to speak with her, that they could have a secret relationship that no one would ever know about, and Corrine responded with disgust. Carrie believes that she must really be the Devil's spawn for Corrine to react that way. Carrie later dies, and this devastates and further enrages Cathy, fueling her desire for revenge against her mother. Category:Characters Category:Flowers in the Attic Characters Category:Flowers in the Attic Female Characters Category:Dollanganger Family Category:Foxworth Family Category:Sheffield Family Category:Female Characters